Love Like a Sunset
by Aiko no Sabaku
Summary: SasukexSakura Oneshot. The summer heat can get to everyone's head, and make them do silly things. Not even Sasuke Uchiha can avoid this inevitable fact.


Dis: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such an ass.

I feel bad for writing this, seeing as I haven't done anything with my other Bleach story. But I got this sudden inspiration after eating a popsicle the other day. The whole scene where they're eating and Sasuke gets all hot and bothered popped into my head and I had to write some thing around it. Anyways, I'll stop talking.

* * *

><p>The summer sun was relentless in Konoha during July. Some even said that it was equal, if not hotter than Sunagakure summers. Which is why the ninja of Konoha hated this time of year. The training, the missions, the interacting with people, all of it. Hated it. All they wanted to do was sit around in the shade and eat their ice cream mochi or drink their various iced drinks. This was made apparent by the loud team 7, more specifically their resident blonde demon. "Kakashi- sensei! I don't wanna do anything! It's too hot!" he whined as he flopped down on the grass, pulling his jacket off. Admittedly Kakashi didn't want to be here, either. There was a tree that was calling his name and he really needed to catch up on his reading.<p>

But being cynical and slightly masochistic, he stayed and made his pupils train under the sun. "Get up Naruto…You're almost 17, stop embarrassing yourself." Sakura, who was standing close to Sasuke (who had since returned and got off with no more than a tracking device put on him), looked at her blonde friend and laughed. Sasuke looked off into the distance, trying to pretend like he hadn't missed this. Naruto eyed the pink haired girl and gave her a smug grin, "You just wait Sakura….I'll get you." Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto got up suddenly, "That's it, you!" He proceeded to chase after her, despite the sweat on his flushed face.

Kakashi sighed and opened his book as he muttered, " well, this is productive." Sakura meanwhile was doing her best to stay away from the blonde, squealing when he got close and narrowly avoiding him. Sasuke had since turned his attention to this ruckus and looked on with slight annoyance. That is until Naruto actually caught the pink haired girl. He picked her up as she flung her legs out; he had wisely constrained her arms. Sasuke's emotions took a sharp right turn into a foreign land of feelings.

It felt wrong and different and he didn't like it one bit. Like someone had just gotten the hang of a new jutsu before him. "Jealous, are we Sasuke?" Kakashi chimed in next to him. The raven haired boy snapped his attention to his sensei, "What?" he spit out. Kakashi chuckled and motioned to the other two. "No, they're annoying me, is all." He meant to sound intimidating, but Sasuke could hear his voice, it was pathetic. Thankfully, Kakashi didn't say anything of it, just went back to reading his book.

He mused over this infuriating emotion until there was a sharp scream behind him. He whipped around and bristled as he saw the reason for the screaming. Naruto had proceeded to think it a good idea to attempt to put his tongue on Sakura's cheek. She was shaking her head and kicking furiously. Sasuke felt his fists clenched and suddenly, he had a strong urge to rip the blonde's idiotic tongue out of his idiotic mouth. "Naruto if you put that thing on me, I will end you!"

This didn't seem to faze him. He moved in slowly toward his target and Sakura tried desperately to get away. Sasuke, in the meantime, was about ready to explode. Kakashi's words burned in his head, but he refused to believe them. Sasuke Uchiha didn't get jealous…it must be the heat. The yelling had resumed, but this time it was aimed at him. "Sasuke-kun! Help please!" Sakura had locked onto him as her sole savior from the horror that was Naruto's spit.

Sasuke took a few steps toward the blonde, "Hey idiot…knock it off. You're being gross." Naruto stopped, his tongue seconds from the girl's cheek. He looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes and slowly released his captive. Sakura turned and gave the blonde a good wallop on the head which left him lying in a heap on the ground. "Thanks for that, I was seriously scared." The raven haired boy shrugged and turned away, just glad that the feeling was gone. He was about to go and sit somewhere in the shade when Sakura piped up beside him, "Hey, you wanna grab something cool?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura and looked her straight in her emerald eyes, they were unwavering. "As long as it's away from here…" he replied glancing down to Naruto. The pink haired girl nodded then turned and started to walk away from the training grounds, the moody Sasuke in tow. She called over her shoulder, "We're leaving, Sensei! Naruto should be fine in a bit." Kakashi looked up; he had missed everything, but duly noted how he now had to do something about the dumb blonde before him. He sighed, "These kids…"

Sasuke stood with a bored look outside a little a little shop. He was currently waiting for a certain pink haired girl to come out with something to ease the heat that was summer. It was only a moment before she came hurrying out, in her hands were two popsicles, brightly colored and chilled. "Here here, quick before they start to melt." She shoved a red and purple one into his hands, she kept a yellow and green.

Immediately it was in her mouth and she sighed in content. Sasuke copied her actions, feeling silly. It had been many years since he had enjoyed things like this. As they found a place to sit in the shade, away from the bust streets and people, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Sakura had matured. From her round shoulders down to her lean legs. No longer was she the timid, weak little girl he remembered.

A popping sound was heard which drew Sasuke's attention to the popsicle Sakura was currently working on. She was licking her lips clean before attacking the sticky treat once again. The raven haired boy froze and bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her. Though he knew he would be dead if she caught him staring, he couldn't not look. How was he supposed to just ignore something like that? He was still a teenager after all.

The thoughts that now flooded his mind reminded him of that fact. That should be his place, her lips should be all over him. _Stop that…keep your composure._ Easier said than done, he supposed. Sakura snapped him out of his thoughts, "Sasuke-kun? Your popsicle's gonna melt." She was halfway done and he had yet to start. He continued to watch her slyly though, and thanked all his ninja training in the ways of being a spy.

"This was a good idea, don't you think?" Sakura had directed her attention to Sasuke, who snapped out of his staring and looked her straight in the eyes. He nodded ever so slightly, trying to decide whether this really was a good idea or not. He could feel emotions coming to the surface that he hadn't wanted and pushed down somewhere deep for many years.

"Naruto seems pretty friendly with you." Sasuke drawled out as he kept eye contact with Sakura. "Oh, yeah, that's just who he is. I mean, we really connected while you were gone." She finished off her popsicle and fiddled with the stick. Sasuke felt the stabbing of what Kakashi had said was jealously. "Connected?" He unknowingly clenched his fists. "Oh no! I mean as friends. He's like the brother I never had."

Sasuke snorted, he didn't think Naruto saw it that same way. Sakura must've heard him and chuckled, "Although, being Naruto, he might interpret it a different way." The raven haired boy nodded, "Do you want him to…?" Sakura's green eyes widened immediately, "What? No! I love him, but only in the way a sister loves her brother." Sasuke felt satisfied with this answer. "Good…" he muttered.

Sakura looked to him, "What was that?" the Uchiha shook his head and didn't answer. Instead choosing to finish his popsicle. The two sat there until the sun began to softly fade, and bursts of orange and pink filled the sky. "I think I should head to Tsunade's, she'll want to get a report of today." Sasuke sighed quickly and stood up. Of course with his luck, he ended up nose to nose with the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura made a surprised noise and began to move away. Sasuke held her steadfast, a new emotion blooming in his stomach. "Sakura…" he breathed out. Her eyes were like saucers as the boy in front of her pressed his lips to hers. His grip on her arms tightened slightly as he deepened the kiss. The thoughts of Naruto and the day's events were gone suddenly.

Sasuke released her lips and her arms and just stood there with his eyes closed. He could almost hear both their hearts pounding. This was definitely a new emotion he'd never felt before. His eyes snapped open when he felt a small hand on his cheek and he saw Sakura, with a soft look about her face and a smile shaping her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun…" she paused and seemed to examine his face, he felt slightly out of place. Knowing his usually cold facial expression was no longer. Sakura continued speaking, "we just won't tell Tsunade about this." She laughed lightly. Sasuke shook his head with a smirk and captured her lips once again. He felt her arms slip around his neck slowly and her fingers entwine themselves in his hair.

He nipped her lower lip to which she hastily opened her mouth to. Sakura made a moaning sound as their tongues battled each other. He thought about letting her win, but he was an Uchiha, and he ended up dominating the kiss. They broke apart, out of breath and lips slightly red. Their foreheads rested against each other and the two ninja stood there, focused on one another's eyes.

Sakura smiled, "I really need to go. Tsunade was expecting me like, 5 minutes ago." Sasuke sighed and released the pink haired girl. She chuckled, " is that reluctance I see?" the raven haired boy huffed and looked at her. "Oh, of course not…the great Sasuke Uchiha feels no reluctance," she added on. But in truth, he felt a glimmer of said emotion, especially as she turned and started to walk away. He called to her, "Sakura…" she turned with both eyebrows raised and a smile, "you probably shouldn't put that in your report."

Sakura laughed and nodded, "of course." She stood there a few more seconds just looking at him with a kind smile before saying, "don't let this be the last time that happens, you hear?" Sasuke smirked and shook his head as the kunoichi nodded with satisfaction and made her way back to town. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind now that this had been a good idea.

* * *

><p>So, what did you all think? There are a couple parts where he might've been a little OOC, but I tried to make him not just attack poor Sakura on the spot (we all know that's what he secretly wants ;D ). Leave a review and tell me what you think! Or not...<p> 


End file.
